Wanted
by holywhat
Summary: Draco can't get it off with Zabini after a revealing game of Spin The Bottle but he is wanted by a certain Harry Potter... WARNINGS: PWP, DRARRY, DRACOXZABINI


The first time Draco, Slytherin prince and Malfoy heir, noticed Harry Potter, Slytherin and school prankster, was during the fourth year Yule Ball.

Dressed in his finest dark-green robes, he'd been confident he would have the eyes of all the witches and most of the wizards. Which, of course, he did.

He expected on-lookers of all kinds, even a few teachers but, as soon as he met the hungry, blazing gaze of Harry – Hogwarts heart-throb but practically no one in Draco's eyes – he felt an almost painful rush of arousal grip his throat with steel claws and settle down somewhere deep in his pants.

After that, Draco danced and tip-toed around Harry for the rest of the ball and didn't dare to meet the green eyes that he could feel watching him throughout the whole night.

It wasn't as if Draco didn't know people always eyed him with want and need. It wasn't as if Draco didn't notice either. He just never noticed _who_ eyed him.

For the next 3 years, Draco did notice Harry, though, Slytherin heart throb and, as of Year 5, gay. He noticed the looks in the common room, the glances when they ate in the Great Hall, the unsubtle determination to become Zabini's BFF just as an excuse to be in their dormitory. However, Draco paid him no heed. Sure, he was gay l but Harry just wasn't his type. _Oopsies._

Though, that didn't stop him from wiggling his butt every time he bent down in potions to pick up a quill – Harry sitting right behind him.

It wasn't until an "innocent" game of spin the bottle in the Slytherin common room was held, that Harry finally made his move.

It was relatively early, only 10pm, and the 7th years had kicked everyone up and out to bed as glasses were pulled from coats and firewhiskey was skulled.

Draco had more delicacy than that though, and drank from his cup every now and then, to get drunk slowly and at his leisure.

Pansy rubbed her hands together and smiled. "All right, pack it in, guys. Let's get this game started."

She set a bottle in front of her and waited for the circle to be made. The circle consisted of Draco, Zabini, Pansy, Harry, Theo, Millicent, Astoria and a few others that Draco was familiar with but didn't know their names.

"Since you're so eager, Pansy," Draco drawled, "Why don't you spin first?"

Pansy smirked at him and said, "Sure." What she really meant is, _'you know me too well.'_

She spun the bottle and it landed on a random Slytherin. After that, it became a blur as Draco sipped from his cup, intoxication drifting like a thick fog over his brain. He noted that Harry hadn't kissed anyone, Zabini had kissed several and Millicent had a hot make-out session with a pretty blonde girl.

Then, Zabini spun and it landed on Draco. The first two-boys-kiss spin of the night.

Pansy gasped in delight. "Oh boys," she wagged her finger, "I'll let you draw out from this one. I know it'd be too hard to kiss each other since you are both _such_ good friends."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about, Pansy? We've been hooking up for years."

Then, Draco grabbed Zabini by his tie and tugged him in for a swift, but thorough, kiss. Least to say, Zabini drew back with a blank face and goofy smile.

"Been a while since I've had one of those," he muttered.

When Draco turned back to face everyone, there were many different reactions. Pansy was happily shocked, many were turned on obviously but that was mostly just Harry, and Theo looked disgusted.

"Got a problem, Nott?" Draco asked.

"For years?" He replied, "Really? Not in the dorm. Please _not_ _in the dorm."_

Draco sipped from his cup again. "Maybe in the dorm."

"Fuckin hell, Draco, why? I've got to sleep there!"

"If it bothers you so much, change rooms, Theodore. Because I'm going to keep up my gay endeavours whether you like it or not."

Theodore grumbled in response before Harry butted in, choking, "Gay?"

Draco turned to Harry. "Yes, Potter, gay. However," he remarked at the look of pure fucking _gay_ hotness sent his way, "Not gay for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, the look that could only be described as gay not disappearing. "Not gay for me? Everyone's gay for me."

Draco hummed, eyeing the black messy hair and half undone tie as if trying to decide if that was even possible. Draco set his lips into an doubtful scowl though he knew from the first glance that, yes, everyone could be gay for Harry oh-is-that-drool Potter.

"Zabini," Draco said, "are you gay for Potter?"

Zabini turned as red as a Gryffindor and began to stare resolutely at the floor.

"Holy shit, Zabini!" Draco turned to him sharply. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well," Zabini glanced at a smirking, victorious Harry before turning to Draco, "I didn't think you would like it seeing as you always talk about it, I mean, it's almost as if you have a cru—"

Draco covered his mouth quickly, head snapping to the side to stare at Pansy.

Coldly and quietly, he said, "This game is over."

"Fine," she stood, wobbling on her legs, "I've gotta go meet up with Granger anyway. I'm gonna get LAID!"

She proceeded to leave the common room. Her outburst broke the tension and everyone laughed. It was as if what Zabini said hadn't even been voiced. Though, Draco knew it'd been weaved into every conversation in the school the next day. Draco and Zabini stayed sat like that until everyone else left the circle and either walked up the stairs into their dormitory or lounged on the chairs near the fire.

Slowly, Draco pulled his hand away.

"Now, now, Zabini. Is it the fact that you can't hold your liquor or the fact that you are just too eager to spread rumours that you would say something so damn stupid?"

"Uhm.. the liquor one."

"I thought so," Draco said, "because Malfoy's don't get crushes. Just the sublime urge to _do._ That's all."

"O-okay."

"Great," he smiled, "I'm glad we solved that.

"Now, Zabini, I had planned to have a little fun with you tonight," Draco leaned forward and brushed his lips against Zabini's, hearing the sharp intake of breath as Zabini leaned forward to press his lips against Draco's harder and fisted his hands in Draco's shirt. Draco leaned back though, just out of reach. "But, after this, I don't think you deserve it."

"Please, Draco, please . . . I need it, please." Zabini leaned his head against his chest, slowly rubbing his crotch against Draco's knee. He was hard. Unbelievably so.

Draco, however, was flaccid. He just wasn't feeling it. "What if I told you . . ." He leaned forward so his breath was hot against Zabini's ear while he glanced around the common room to see if anyone was looking. They weren't.

"What if I told you, the only time you'll be getting off tonight is right now? Against my knee?"

Zabini groaned.

"You like that, don't you? You like the fact that's all you get. You either have to dry hump yourself to orgasm or later crawl into bed and wank yourself, without me. I bet you also like that we're in a dark corner of a room with people who could easily look over and see you," Draco chuckled, nipping at Zabini's ear, his tongue flicking out, "Merlin, you're such a fucking slut."

Zabini moaned again, pushing his hips forward and began rutting against Malfoy's knee with vigour. "Yes, yes, yes . . ." he muttered. Draco could feel Zabini's dick growing, pulsing as he humped Draco's knee; getting off on only Draco's words, knee and the few eyes that looked their way.

"Kiss me, Draco, please. Kiss me . . ."

Draco hummed, sliding his hands up Zabini's shirt, circling his thumb over his hipbone before dragging his fingers, almost excruciatingly slow, to draw patterns over his v-line. Zabini thrust harder against Malfoy, throwing his head back as a growl tore out of his throat.

"Kiss you?" Draco asked, sliding his hands up Zabini's back now, pulling him closer so they were chest-to-chest.

"Yes, yes, yes – please, please."

Draco watched as Zabini's eyes shut again, gasping as his rocking and grinding reach a new speed limit.

"Beg."

"Oh, Draco, please, kiss me. I want you to kiss me so bad – I need you to kiss me, please, Draco. Please, uh, I need it, please . . ."

Draco leaned down and placed his lips over Zabini's, a choked wail resounding deep in his chest as Draco did this fun little thing with his tongue, and that was all Zabini needed to be flung over the edge. He cried into Draco's mouth and continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm. He pulled Draco's head down to his neck and gripped two fist-fulls of hair in his hands. Draco licked one long streak up his neck and Zabini let out a meek moaned.

Draco then stood up. "Okay, that was fun. Goodnight." He waved to everyone as he headed up the staire, a flustered, horny Zabini left by himself with a remarkable wet-spot at the front of his jeans. He could see people looking over at Zabini with curiosity and interest.

Draco smiled. There were better ways to get back at someone than to simply not let them get off. A lot more ways.

When he reached the corridor to his dormitory, Draco was slammed against the wall as a pair of soft lips trailed down his neck, sucking below his jaw and licking the valley of his collarbone.

"Ah," Draco gasped, the arousal he'd missed from his encounter with Blaise hitting him at full force. He was erect before he could blink. A hand came up to cradle his crotch, stroking his member and massaging his balls. Draco was tempted to just lean back and take it but he resisted and pushed at the persons shoulder.

"Harry?" he huffed, breathless and turned the fuck on.

"Oh, god," Harry moved forward again and pressed their chest's together, writhing as their cocks brushed together through their pants, "My name sounds so good when you say it, I can't wait for you say moan it as I let you fuck me. As I let you shove your cock down my throat. Whatever you want, Draco, anything."

Somehow, Harry had leaned over him and reached his ear, nibbling on his lobe as his pants blew hotly on his face, and straight down to his dick, without Draco noticing. He was almost as good at seducing as Draco was.

"Anything?"

"I don't wait for 3 years for you to simply fucking look at me to just say no to whatever it is you want to do."

Draco rolled Harry over and shoved him against the wall. "So you wouldn't mind if I tied you to the bed using this tie," he fiddled with the material around Harry's neck, tightening it, "as I brought you to edge over and over and over again so you were begging," Draco shoved his hand down Harry's pants and stroked him hard and fast, Harry's head snapping back against the wall, "You wouldn't mind if I then fucked you so hard that my fingers that you forgot your name and then filled you with my dick?"

"No, I wouldn't, I want it, please!"

Draco felt excitement pump through him, an invisible rope tightening around his chest. "Good."

He dragged Harry into his dormitory, ignoring the Nott who looked up from his book and pushed Harry onto the bed, pulling the curtains shut and casting a silencing charm before kissing Harry.

And my, wasn't kissing Harry certainly something to do. It felt like hours that he did, as he slipped his tongue past Harry's lips and explored the unfamiliar territory that tasted like treacle tart and butterbeer. The hot nips, and flicks, and tricks Harry made, melting Draco from the inside out, that rope tightening further around his chest.

Pulling sweater over his head, Draco did the same to Harry. He ripped the other boy's shirt of, snapping a few buttons. Honestly, he didn't care. He pulled the tie from around Harry's neck, pulling him up for a rough kiss before untying it and connecting one hand to the left of the bed. He then undid his own tie and connected it to the right side.

Harry panted beneath lidded eyes, staring at Draco with that unconcealed, complete and utter gay-ness that Draco was sure was mirrored on his own face. Merlin, he was so fucking gay.

Draco whipped their pants away and fell flush onto Harry, kissing him wetly before trailing down Harry's stomach. Harry moaned and moaned and just didn't stop. Couldn't stop. They hadn't even made it to the fun part yet.

He sucked on Harry's cock before throwing Harry's legs over his shoulders and brushing his tongue across his arsehole. He wiggled his tongue inside – thrusting in and out – and holy Salazar, he was tongue-fucking _Harry Potter._ And Harry was beside himself bloody enjoying it. He moaned and pulled on his bindings and gasped and bit onto Draco's poor pillows that were surely not going to survive the night. Just as well

Sliding two fingers inside, Draco rammed up wards looking for that special knot of nerves—left, right. Ahh, there.

Harry snapped.

He wrapped his legs around Draco's head and pulled him down onto his dick, bucking into Draco's hand and shaking his head side to side. "Draco, fuck me now! I won't last long! Please, god, I've wanted this for so long!"

Crawling on top of Harry, Draco drived into Harry, crying out at the tight walls surrounding is dick.

"Oh, god, please, please, please," Harry sobbed, "Harder, faster, just give it all to me."

Draco sped up and moaned. He was going to cum.

"Harry, I'm going to—"

He choked as his seed spilled, the invisible rope around his chest snapping . Reaching down, he pulled on Harry's cock – which then twitched and exploded, his hands becoming sticky. Harry panted, wasted and fucked.

Reaching his hand out, Draco put his hand to Harry's mouth, that willingly opened, licking at the digits and sucking as if it were a dick in his mouth.

Yes, Draco needed to use this mouth for many more things to come.

"Okay, then, Harry," Draco unbound his wrists and helped him into his clothes, "Time to leave I believe."

Drack smacked Harry on the butt as he left, smiling as Harry turned around and glared at him.

Blaise and Nott sat on their beds reading, looking as if they couldn't care less.

As Harry made it to the door, Draco called out, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"See you later." It was an unspoken promise for more. For a lot more.

"See you," Harry replied and shut the door on his way out.

Nott sat down his book and looked at Draco blankly. "You did not cast that silencing spell properly."


End file.
